Going for the Gold
by BurnedRecords
Summary: How would the Code Lyoko world have changed if Odd had been a girl? More brother-sister moments then you can count. If Sissy had been a boy? Ulrich trying to protect Odd from his advances. If Xana had a point of view? A lot of maniacal laughter.


Going for the Gold

Hey there all! Staring up something new, I am. I've recently gotten back into the Code Lyoko spirit and I decided to do one of those retelling of the series things where you change an element or so and see how much of the series it affects.

Can any of you guess what I'm changing? Well, due to all other stories I've written, I have to be changing someone's gender. In this story only Odd, Sissy, and Sam (for those few moments he is in there) will have their genders messed with. Odd will remain as Odd. Sissy will be called Erin, because Sissy is short for Elizabeth and you can guess where Erin came in. Sam, since it is a shortening of Samantha for a girl and just Sam for a boy, will remain with the name of Sam.

As you can tell, in this story, Odd does get the chance to have some love and stalkers and whatnot. It is an Odd-centric story after all. This first chapter, and some others, will have extra scenes, hence why it is so long. Also, Odd has her own dorm room, still had her dog Kiwi, and the clothes she wears is pretty much the same.

Her relationship with the group is very sisterly, seeing is how she is the smallest out of most of the kids in her grade. Ulrich is still her best friend, but he can be like her big brother a good bit of the time. Yumi, as the only other girl she hangs out with is like her older sister, who occationally forces her to go shopping or other girly things she would sometimes rather not do. Jeremie is like her smart older brother who helps her with her homework, schoolwork, and work in general. In return, she helps him with his relationship with Aelita. Later on, when Aelita joins the crew, they also become like sisters (or cousins as the school thinks) and she helps her understand the world a bit better.

Any questions you have I will be happy to answer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Please enjoy the first chapter.

heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz

Odd was having a wonderful day. Usually she would be snoring in class or doodling in her notebook, but today, she and her friends – Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie- were classing up the usually bland gym for the prom. A pile of colorful confetti here, a wad of streamers there, and a rotating disco ball in the middle of the room made the room so much more inviting and added a partying atmosphere. Odd swept a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it back into her purple and blonde ponytail, it was hard work, but it beat being in class. She gave a big grin as she held onto a ladder that Jeremie was climbing so that he wouldn't fall; letting loose her creative side every once-in-a-while felt so great, especially when the school wouldn't reprimand her for it.

But, alas! Her good mood was to be ruined by none other than the principal's son, Erin, and his two cronies having an argument with two lower year girls who were trying to get a news report for the prom. Life just couldn't give her a break from him could it? Bu now that they were causing a scene, she might as well listen in so that she could break it up later, if need be.

"-and I bet you don't even have a date to prom!"

"I can to get a date to prom if I asked someone!"

"Well, let's see it then. Go on, ask anyone."

Odd felt really bad for the poor girl, Milly, as she seemed to be holding back tears while desperately looking for a boy to ask. Odd saw her eyes settle on Ulrich before Milly sucked in a big breath. Odd had a feeling that this wouldn't turn out well.

"U-Ulrich? Wo-Would you g-go to the d-dance with me?" Ulrich, who she noticed hadn't even been paying attention to the spat outside until he had been called, looked at Milly with uncertainty in his eyes. Odd could almost hear the cogs turning in her best friend's head as he tried to think of a way to turn her down gently.

"Well, you see, uh, I'm already going with Yumi. Plus, you're kind of too young for me. Sorry, Milly."

Sorry wasn't going to cut it with Milly, though – nor would it any other girl – as she turned sharply on her heel and left the building crying. Odd felt really bad, though she had no real reason to, and glared at Erin. The boy turned to look at her and grinned, which made her instantly huff and turn her head away from his direction. The creep was always flirting with her, it was practically sexual harassment. He just couldn't ever take a hint though, which is why he still came up to her anyways.

"What do you want, Erin?" Ulrich asked. She mentally thanked him; he was her best friend, almost her big brother, he usually helped her avoid being alone with Erin.

"Stay out of this; I have to ask Odd a question." Odd turned her head towards him once again, she knew he was probably going to ask her to prom, but it confused her. She wasn't confused over the fact that her almost-stalker wanted to ask her to prom, it was expected really; but she just didn't understand why five other boys already had asked her out as well. It was a bit overwhelming on her part, especially since she wasn't even really planning on going to prom anyways.

Sure, going to prom was a must for most girls her age, but there was just too much to it, she had discovered that last year. Also, she had also become the prom queen last year, which had left her so tired after the parade of overbearing boys and jealous girls was over. It still made her wince, which is why she really didn't feel too up to it this year, but she had promised her friends that she would try.

"Odd!"

The sudden calling of her name snapped her out of her thoughts of last year's prom, as she looked wildly for the person who had called her.

"What? What happened?"

"Erin asked you to the dance."

"Well, I'm going to have to turn you down like all of the others as I'm not attending prom."

Erin looked a bit disgruntled that any girl could just shove his charm and his dating option off like that and stomped out the door with a quick 'come on' to Herve and Nicolas. Odd let out a quiet sigh, knowing that he probably wouldn't give up until prom was over, and turned back to the rest of her gang, only to see them staring intently right back at her.

"What now?"

"How many others have actually asked you out to prom this year, Odd?" Yumi asked in her sisterly voice. Odd was like everyone's little sister, seeing as how she liked to be everyone's friend and was the smallest in their grade. As you can imagine, being the little sister meant having overprotective siblings, and it seemed that the rest of her gang had gone into 'protect Odd from boys' mode. She let a giggle out at this thought before answering Yumi's question.

"Well, now that Erin has asked, that makes six boys so far." Jeremie almost fell off of the ladder from shock, and the fact the both Ulrich and Yumi had moved from their ladder holding positions to smother poor Odd with questions. The only reason Jeremie didn't end up on the floor the fast way was that Odd was now holding onto the ladder with both hands. He had better thank her for that. But as soon as he was safely on the floor, he had joined Ulrich and Yumi, in what Odd would have called, and unnecessary questioning.

"I'm fine guys, chill! Besides, I think that it's time for you guys to go get ready. I'll see you all tomorrow!" And with that, Odd was out of the gym and back into her dorm room faster than what most people would consider possible. The rest of the gang shared uneasy glances; sometimes, they really wished that Odd could see how pretty she really was so that she could actually be wary of the guys that would approach her. They knew how stubborn she was though, and she thought that she was a plain stick with abnormal hair colorings and an affinity for the color purple, so it was hard to convince her otherwise.

heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz

Xana was searching; for what, he didn't know. But he could feel a human suffering somewhere, and he was sure that he could use it to somehow bring the Lyoko Warriors to their knees. Or kill them, it's not like it mattered, because the world would soon be his.

Aha! He had finally found the source of the misery he had been searching for. A little girl it seemed, going on and on about big kids and the world being unfair. Boy, did this one have some growing up to do, she was even telling this all to her stupid teddy bear. Such toys as those were so useless, and Xana had no idea why humans even kept them around.

But soon, Xana was forced out of his musings by another little human girl coming to console the other. It was a bit pathetic to him, but the sooner both of them were gone, the sooner he could rule the world. And maybe the girl's useless bear could offer its assistance.

Xana didn't have to wait long, both girls left the gardening shack. Xana quickly got to work, leaving the electric outlets he had been sitting in to possess the bear. The stuffed animal quickly grew claws and fangs; then it started the hunt for its first victims.

heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz

Erin had just entered his room, leaving his two friends behind. He had to look his best for the ladies, especially Odd, and didn't want those two getting in his way. He took his shirt off and threw it on his bed, and then kicked his pants off, it's not like he was planning on wearing those things to the prom. He walked over to the completely manly vanity mirror he had on his wall and ran a brush threw his semi-long black hair that he had just cut into a skateboarder style. He suddenly heard a noise that he knew that he hadn't made a whipped his head around, but upon seeing that he was the only one in there, he turned right back around and got out his favorite Axe spray. Today was the day to impress, after all. He soon heard another noise, and a good bit of his cologne and his hair products fell on the floor right next to where he was and he fell flat on his back. He got right back onto his feet and ran out of the room, screaming the whole way.

heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz

The gang heard that something weird had happen to Erin, and quickly decided to meet each other outside of the principal's office. Something weird could mean something Xana, and if it was something Xana, then it could mean the end of the world.

They had all arrived just in time to see Erin in a bathrobe being escorted out by his dad. Erin looked shocked and scared for his life, plus he wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Do you think this could have anything to do with our good friend Xana?" Odd joked. Nobody gave her an answer though, not that she was looking for one; they all knew that Xana could very well be behind this. They all decided to head to Erin's room to investigate more. It looked as if the carnival had been invited inside just before them; most everything was broken and the room was trashed.

"It could just be a simple short circuit."

"Yeah, cellphone charger, hair straightener,-"

"Brain stimulator." Odd finished for Yumi. They had a quick laugh before heading back out after they deemed that nothing was really a threat. After they left, the news crew of Milly and Tamiya came by to take some pictures. After they fulfilled their curiosity, they went back to where they had left Milly's bear; only to find it missing and have Jim lock the door after they had been discovered there. They got as far as the front of the school before Milly broke down crying again from the loss of her bear.

As Odd was walking back to her dorm room – it wasn't to hide from all of the guys that asked her to prom, mind you – she saw Tamiya trying in vain to comfort Milly. She, being the nice person she was, had to find out what was causing one of her friends to cry like that.

"What's wrong, Milly?" When the girl looked up at her, she looked almost pitiful with her red eyes and tearstains all down her face. Tamiya answered for Milly, though.

"Someone stole her teddy bear." At the proclamation, Milly's eyes narrowed in complete anger.

"And I bet it was one of the big kids who did it out of spite!" Odd's eyes were widening. Milly was never this mad before, she knew it wasn't aimed at her, but she couldn't help but edge back a little. She could become a nervous wreck when people got too mad at her.

Tamiya, who had been looking at the pictures that she had taken that day suddenly, widened her eyes in surprise.

"You're right Milly! Look at this, your bear is under Erin's pillow in this picture we took in his room." It was true and plain as day, right in the middle of the messed up bed, under the pillow, laid Milly's bear.

"Well, what do you know? Next thing you know, Erin will be playing with Barbie."

"Let's go find it!"

"We can't Milly, if Jim catches us in the dorms, we would be in a lot more trouble than we already are."

"Don't sweat it, I'll go and check his room." Odd didn't know what she was thinking, going into the boy's dorm room, but maybe she could go and see what else she might be able to dig up in his room. She then took the picture they had been looking at with the bear under the pillow, and brought it with her to Erin's room.

heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz

Xana was happy, they Warriors hadn't even noticed that he was attacking their school so far. At this rate, gaining the power that he needed for world domination was going to be easy, the stupid teenagers wouldn't be able to stop his plans this time. Now, his claws were sharper, his fangs were longer, he was a monstrous height, and he almost radiated power.

He spotted another human, a male that happened to be a bit bigger that the one before, or most that he had seen really. Not that Xana really cared, a victim was a victim, and that's what the fat human was going to be before he hit the streets of this accursed city and destroyed it! He stepped out from behind the trees where he had been watching his pray, and loomed over him. His victim turned around and screamed out a few things before he attacked him and made his prey silent.

heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz

When Odd finally got to Erin's room, she saw that it was still a mess, which meant that no one had come in to clean anything up. The revelation stumped her, because right where the bear should be, it wasn't. She noticed that the pillow had been moved over, and she could decipher why, out of all of the things someone could have stolen from Erin's room, they stole a stuffed bear. Nothing was falling into place anymore, and she left Erin's room more confused than ever.

She was walking back to her dorm room when she heard the rumor that Jim had been attacked. It was bigger news now that two people had become the victim of some mysterious forces. Mysterious forces usually meant Xana, which meant that she was going to pay someone in the Infirmary a visit.

On her way there, though, she ran into the principal coming out of the Infirmary.

"Is Jim okay? I just wanted to see if he was feeling better after the attack." It was somewhat true; if he was feeling better then he could answer her questions.

"He's recovering, but he could still use some rest, so don't bother him too much." As he was talking to her, she noticed that he was also crumbling up a piece of paper before he threw it away in the trashcan. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the same paper that her principal had thrown away. After making a mental note to wash her hands later, she smoothed the paper out to find a poorly drawn bear. Everything was connecting again, and she had just figured out the mystery.

"Xana."

One phone call to Jeremie later and she was on her way to the factory. She was going to meet Jeremie there and then go on a solo mission with Aelita to deactivate the tower. Jeremie had told her that Ulrich would warn the school and call up Yumi. She could only hope that she would be able to complete this mission by herself.

All too soon, she made it to the factory and rode the elevator down to the scanners. Even from down here, she could hear Jeremie typing away furiously on the keyboard.

"Okay, it's time to get into the scanner Odd." And she did what she was told, stepping into the scanner as soon as the doors opened. She stepped inside and turned around just in time to see the doors shut behind her. In the background, she could faintly hear Jeremie as he talked himself through the process of bring her to Lyoko.

"Transfer; Odd. Scanner; Odd." The machine she was in buzzed to life as it scanned her form. A light wind picked up, like it always did, and she closed her eyes. Keeping your eyes open during this process wasn't possible anyways.

"Virtualization." The wind inside of the machine picked up full force; making her ponytail and loose hair shoot up and rumpling up her clothes. The feeling of being broken down and put back together while traveling to some nonexistent plane of reality always mystified her. It never really hurt, but it was always a bit disorienting, especially when you just dropped out of the sky. Luckily, she had gotten used to such a welcome from Lyoko and now she was able to land in a cat-like crouch instead of on her butt. It was a bit ironic, in a way, since in Lyoko she was at least part cat. She had the tail and claws of one, plus she could climb up most of the virtual surfaces because of it. Her uniform was purple, like what she would normally wear to school, but she had purple shorts on and a purple tank top that cut off above her belly button. Her tennis shoes were the same though, along with her hair style, so that was something she always felt grateful for.

Looking around where she had been dropped, she finally saw Aelita near some sort of cliff and ran over to greet her. She really liked Aelita; she was smart and kind plus brave enough to live in this crazy place. Odd was very happy to be an Earth-dweller, thank you very much. As she got closer to Aelita, though, she caught a snippet of the conversation she was having with Ulrich and Jeremie.

"-can only get worse. He will attack anyone, especially his mortal enemies; like you."

"Yumi!" And with that, Ulrich had gone off to save his girl.

Sometimes, Odd wondered what they did to piss off Xana so much besides stopping his plans to destroy the world. Seriously, what would he do afterwards if he just killed everybody? What would he gain? Who would he be able to control and threaten if everyone was just dead? It was a crazy notion that everyone that wanted to destroy the world forgot; what to do afterwards. At least, that's what Odd thought.

"Odd, do you see that?" Hell yes Odd saw it; how could she miss it? A big crater in the middle of the desert region does tend to draw people's eye. So she nodded her head in response. "This means that the tower can't be too far away." Oh, that's what she meant. Well, there was no time to waste, what with a giant stuffed bear on a rampage through the city to kill everybody and what not. She looked down the giant crater – nothing down there but the digital sea – and turned around to check somewhere else. It couldn't really be down there, could it?

Suddenly, she saw movement over to her right. Xana had sent in the welcoming committee. Wasn't he just the most charming host? Five ugly little monsters with something akin to an eye on their heads had stopped right in front of them, most likely getting ready to shoot them.

"Odd, remember to protect Aelita!" She heard Jeremie's voice call to her from above. She was about ready to shoot one when an overwhelming vision clouded her eyes and thoughts. All she could see was Aelita falling down the crater right behind them. She gathered her wits back together and cleared the vision from her head. Her only power, Future Flash, had just been activated and she couldn't afford to let that happen to Aelita.

The fight with the five ugly Kankralets was proving to be a bit too much for one person, especially when she had to protect herself and someone else, so they started to scale down the crater. She had actually killed a few until her Future Flash came true, one of her Laser Arrows missed, and the beast she had been aiming to kill fell off of the side and almost landed on Aelita. Instead, the sudden impact made the virtual girl loose her balance and start to fall into the virtual sea.

It was moments like these that she was quite happy to be part cat. First of all, the fast reflexes she gained – plus her rash mind, the others would tell her later – helped her make a quick decision to jump down after Aelita. Secondly, the claws came in handy for a sudden attachment to a cliff side to slow down and eventually stop such a dramatic fall. Just when she was starting to think of how much of a hard time it was going to be to climb back up like this, Aelita saw a cave entrance to where they needed to go. Once inside, they found a tunnel, and with nothing else to go on, they followed the path.

Not too much later, they ran into a Megatank, and Odd was just ready to punch something because of her frustration. Couldn't Xana give them at least one moments rest? Apparently not, because the tank had stopped and opened up its shell. That was all of the warning that Odd needed as she pulled Aelita out of the way and started to run for her life with Aelita with her and the Megatank not too far behind.

They soon started to see the end of the tunnel coming up fast and they both dove away the second they were out, letting the Megatank roll straight past them and right into the tower that Xana had activated.

"We made it to the tower Jeremie!"

"Good, now all you have to do it deactivate it."

"Piece of cake. First, just let me get reacquainted with an old friend of mine."

"Not now, Odd! You only have fifty life points left. One hit, and you're done."

It's not like the Megatank was going to give her a choice in the matter, though, as it once more opened its shell. She needed to get closer in order to attack it, so she dodged the strike that it sent out a few times, before finally landing on top of it and hitting it's eye perfectly before rolling it away to let it explode elsewhere.

"The tower is all yours Aelita!"

"Alright!" And with that, Aelita disappeared into the tower. Just a few moments later, and Odd felt the familiar power of their 'going to the past' power. Now, to start this day over again.

She opened her eyes that she had closed while being sent back in time, only to find herself back in the gym, getting ready to help decorate for the prom. She looked out into the lobby outside of the gym to see the fight between Milly and Erin starting up. Odd let out a sigh, they would have to deal with this again.

"U-Ulrich? Wo-Would you g-go to the d-dance with me?" Odd's eyes flickered over to her best friend, only to find him grinning right back at her. She gave him a confused look in return and Ulrich looked back at Milly.

"I would be glad to Milly! I'll see you here at around eight, is that okay?" Milly nodded her head in pure excitement when he agreed. He turned to Yumi, who he was originally going with, and gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay with this Yumi?"

"Of course! I don't mind at all." Odd grinned; apparently, they had planned this or at least discussed it. She was proud that they did that for Milly. Now what was she forgetting?

"Hey, Odd! Erin asked you to the prom." Oh yeah, that.

"Sorry, I've already planned on just going solo this year." The other gave Odd a curious glance; she was hoping that they wouldn't notice that she had just said that he would at least be attending, but nothing gets by them apparently.

Yumi grinned and walked over, grabbed Odd's hand, and yelled to the rest of the spectators that they were going to her house to get ready for prom. That only meant one thing to Odd; she wasn't going to leave Yumi's house until she was in a skirt and some nice looking shirt. The thought made Odd pout the whole way to Yumi's house.

"I thought you weren't going this year. What made you change your mind?" Odd and Yumi had finally made it to Yumi's house and she had dragged Odd all the way up to her room where Odd had left clothes from forced shopping sprees that they went on.

"I have no idea, but I guess after Ulrich said that he would go with Milly to the dance, I thought that I might as well go too. Now, what are you going to force me into?" Yumi gave out a short laugh before she went to the back of her closet where Odd's clothes were stored and started picking through them.

Various shirts, skirts, and the occasional pants flew through the air and landed in a pile on the floor and on Odd's head. Odd was tempted to try and run away until Yumi turned around with a short jeans skirt and a tank top with a purple cat on it. Odd busted out laughing at it, and soon Yumi joined in. Going to the dance like that after a trip to Lyoko would lift her spirits a bit.

Soon enough, it was time to go to prom. Odd and Yumi waked side by side, having a good conversation until they got to the gym and met the rest of the gang plus Milly. They went inside together and stared in awe at the colorful and well decorated gym they had helped create.

The music was bouncing off of the walls, and it soon drew Milly, Ulrich, and Yumi to dance. Jeremie decided to sit at one of the tables and talk to someone she didn't know too well, besides the fact that he was also a smart guy like Jeremie. Odd, left all alone near the door, decided to go to the food table; she could never feel lonely around food!

After thirty minutes had come and gone, Odd had done not much of anything besides stand around and engaged herself in a conversation every once-in-a-while. It wasn't that she couldn't dance or didn't like to dance, she was pretty darn good at it and danced a lot, but she just liked to do it for her friends or when she was in her own dorm room. At least she could see that all of her friends were having fun, or else she would have left a long time ago.

"Hey, you look lonely." The voice that was right behind her startled her out of her thoughts. She was about to turn around and tell the boy behind her that she wasn't at all lonely and that he could just leave, but her voice caught in her throat. The boy in front of her way absolutely handsome. Shaggy brown hair that went down to the base of his neck with bangs that almost covered his stunning black eyes. His sharp features and a well worked body hidden behind his white button-up shirt and black slacks. His lips curved into a soft smile that could knock most girls off of their feet. A blush hit Odd's face as she stammered, looking for the correct words to introduce herself without looking stupid.

"Um, are you okay?"

"I am fine, thank you. Uh, my name is, um, Odd Della Robbia. Who would you be? I haven't seen you around."

The boy didn't get a chance to answer, however, as Jim came on the microphone, announcing that the only slow dance was about to come on. The mystery boy grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"May I have this dance?" However much of the previous blush she had managed to get away came back full force. The most handsome boy Odd had ever seen was asking her to dance!

"Um, sure, why not?" And then the soft music started to play, and the boy whisked her off of her feet. All too soon, the slow dance was over and the faster beats started to fill the air once more. Odd looked around for her friends, only to see Yumi wink at her when they locked eyes. She quickly looked away, knowing that the gang was going to tease her over this tomorrow and turned back to the boy who had just danced with her. At least, she turned around to the spot where he last was, only to see that he had just disappeared without a trace. She lifted an eyebrow and then shrugged her shoulders; at least they had gotten to that, she stood around for the rest of the night with Ulrich's, Jeremie's and Yumi's eyes glancing at her from time to time.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

When Jeremie first got back into his dorm room, he turned on his computer to check in on Aelita.

"Hello Aelita! I'm back. Is everything on Lyoko going okay?" Aelita's image came up, and she looked a bit worried.

"Jeremie, you must know that while you were gone, Xana activated a tower for a few minutes, but then deactivated it again. I couldn't figure out why though."

"Xana attacked and then willingly backed off? That's certainly strange. I wonder what he was doing and why he suddenly called it off. I'll tell the gang tomorrow, maybe they will have some insight on what Xana could have done."

"Alright Jeremie, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Aelita."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Down in Sector Five, the unknown boy that had danced with Odd gave out a malicious laughter.

"What fools! Taking over the world should be easy if they can't figure out that I was at their stupid dance, but it was worth it I must admit. If there is one person to be left alive at the end of my reign of terror, let it be her, let it be Odd Della Robbia." His evil laughter died down until all that was left was a smirk on his face. Sure, he didn't have feelings for this girl; he was a computer program, after all. That doesn't mean he couldn't pursue her though.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"-and then Aelita told me that after a few minutes, he deactivated the tower of his own will! Xana is up to something, and we need to figure out what. Did you guys notice anything strange that maybe lasted only a few minutes? Maybe flickering lights or the sound system acting up."

"I don't know if this is Xana related or not, but I do know that Odd was dancing with a very cute boy last night." All of the group's attention went to Odd as her cheeks started to redden at Yumi's statement. Odd didn't want to look at any of them, so she let the ground take up her focus. She knew that they were going to tease her over that boy! She had just been hoping that maybe they would somehow forget. Odd sneaked a peak back up to her friends to see if they were still watching her, only to find out that they were and went back to ground watching.

"Hey Odd, who was that guy anyways?" Ulrich, Odd noticed, had a defensive edge to his voice. He had dropped 'best friend' mode in favor of picking back up his 'big brother' mode.

"Well, I asked his name, but then then Jim's announcement cut him off and I never got his answer." Yumi let a smirk grace her lips.

"Oh, a mystery lover boy, that's certainly exiting." She and Jeremie were the only ones laughing about it though as Odd chose to go back to eating breakfast and Ulrich fumed over knowing that someone who he didn't know was crushing on Odd. It was bad enough with the number of boys that already did, especially Erin, who had to be the worst. He could only hope that the new guy wasn't as bad as Erin.

Wouldn't they just love to know that the 'new mysterious boy' was so much worse.


End file.
